Mi heroína
by ColdestSnow
Summary: One Shot  Cuesta darse cuentas de las cosas sobre todo cuando se cree estar enamorada.


Mi segundo One-shot :3, éste no tardó tanto en terminarse como el primero, lo escribí en clase. XD (Inspirada en una canción que pasaba por mi mente mientras veía al profe escribir matrices en la pizarra…)

Nada de ninjas, sólo dos personas normales.

Los personajes no pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Heroína<strong>

Una muchacha estaba sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas, inmóvil, sumida en sus pensamientos. La mirada en el piso, la mente en otro lado, un par de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Se sentía miserable. ¿El motivo? El "gran Sasuke Uchiha" parecía haber olvidado nuevamente su existencia.

Una melodía de celular la despertó del trance en el que había caído. Se levantó bruscamente, una pequeña luz brilló en sus opacos ojos.

¿Diga? – murmuró con la voz quebrada.

Sakura – su corazón dio un brinco, era él – iré hoy a las 7:00 p.m – musitó escuetamente, algo propio en él.

La pelirosa sonrió, una sonrisa de alivio, una sonrisa de naufrago que divisa un barco a lo lejos.

Claro, aquí estaré – contestó, repentinamente – hasta más tarde – alcanzó a decir antes de que el Uchiha colgara la llamada, como era costumbre.

Sakura se enderezó, había algo diferente en ella. Su aura de tristeza y depresión había desaparecido, estaba eufórica, feliz, extasiada. Sonrió, emocionada y analizó su imagen en el espejo. Observó las huellas de lágrimas en su rostro y no pudo recordar el porqué de su tristeza, analizó su imagen desarreglada y no pudo encontrar la razón de su descuido. Además eso no importaba ahora, Sasuke vendría hoy. Una sonrisa más grande se formó en su rostro, todo debía estar listo.

Lo de siempre, por supuesto. Sabía de antemano que él estaría cansado por el trabajo. Limpió y ordenó todo, salió de compras y alistó todo para preparar su comida favorita. Ella misma se arregló y se sentó a esperar. Un dulce aroma inundaba el apartamento. El reloj andaba cada vez más lento a su parecer, la manecilla se iba acercando cada vez más al 12 mientras que la otra al 7. A medida que eso ocurría su ansiedad aumentaba. En eso el timbre de la puerta sonó, siempre puntual. Sonrió y en el camino analizó su reflejo en el espejo que ahí había. Continuó, y abrió la puerta.

Y ahí estaba él, su corazón finalmente podía estar tranquilo. Él estaba ahí y no le faltaba nada más.

Traía un ramo de rosas, simple cortesía, lo sabía perfectamente; aún así no podía sino encantarle. Sonrió cuando la saludó con un apasionado beso, o al menos eso le pareció. Pero, la cena esperaba, y ella se encargó de guiarlo hacia donde estaba. Sasuke contempló la mesa, ahí estaba su plato favorito, pero él no tenía hambre. Pasó por alto la comida, algo que también solía hacer, después de todo siempre almorzaba tarde en el trabajo. Y… definitivamente, no había venido a cenar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, Sasuke no estaba. ¿Por qué aún no se acostumbraba? Repentinamente se sintió vacía, desolada. Aquel sentimiento nuevamente la volvía a embargar. Él era su adicción, y empezaba a sentir los estragos de su ausencia; conocía los síntomas, empeorarían con el tiempo, con las horas, con los días. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidarse de él? Un par de lágrimas de frustración rodó por sus mejillas. ¡Lo había intentado!. Aún podía recordarlo, al principio creía que eso no debía continuar así, no podía permitirlo. Él pasaba por alto cualquier detalle suyo, y llegó a cansarse. Le dijo que ya no lo vería más, que no volviera, que no la llamara. Pero él había respondido, con aire de superioridad, que no creía que ella quisiera eso.

_Sakura, si me voy te quedarás sola – le había dicho – estás mejor conmigo que con alguien más._

_Y cometió el error de dudar, creía que lo amaba, nunca nadie la había hecho sentir igual y realmente imaginarse no verlo más le era inconcebible. Dudó y él aprovecho esa duda, ganando nuevamente. Una vez más, volvía a caer._

Ahora, ahora…

Golpeó con furia el colchón de su cama, el dolor le devolvió la razón. Lo suficiente para caer en cuenta de su situación.

¿Dónde demonios había quedado su orgullo?

¿Desde cuándo Sakura Haruno se arrastraba por aquel Uchiha?

Demonios, no entendía por qué había tardado tanto en entenderlo. ¡Eso no era amor!

Era una adicción, una obsesión que la estaba matando. Una adicción a la que tenía que poner fin.

Abrió la puerta y la luz la cegó por unos instantes, se quedó quieta en el umbral de la puerta. Un carro se detuvo y bajo un joven uniformado que se encargo de llevar sus maletas. Sakura cerró la puerta del apartamento, había dejado todo listo, el alquiler estaba cancelado y había devuelto la llave. Se dirigió al taxi, pero se detuvo un instante, metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó su celular. Lo observó detenidamente unos instantes, suspiró, y lo arrojó al basurero.

Repentinamente se sintió aliviada, sonrió.

Al aeropuerto por favor – le indicó al taxista.

Mientras el taxi se dirigía a su destino, el aparato que yacía en el basurero empezó a vibrar, pero ella ya no estaría allí para contestarlo.

* * *

><p>Ah, ¿qué tal quedó? Esta vez no me puse a dudar, simplemente lo publiqué. Justo cuando iba a pensar en un título el profesor me sacó a la pizarra XD así que le puse el de la canción (que por cierto está en inglés).<p>

¿Debo seguir escribiendo más? O mejor me dedico a atender al profesor. XD ¿reviews?


End file.
